fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Yhwach
Summary Yhwach (ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha), often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" (陛下, heika) by his underlings, is the monarch of the Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy. He also possesses the designation "A" - "The Almighty", and is the son of the Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 5-B', likely '''far higher '| At least 3-A '''| '''2-C Name: Yhwach, often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years (around Yamamoto's age) Classification: Quincy, Emperor of the Wandenreich, Sealed King, Progenitor of the Quincy, Trascendental (higher dimensional spiritual being) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Can recover from having his neck and mouth destroyed and shooting a hole through his own chest while fighting Ichibē Hyōsube), Reishi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can fire beams of energy that steal the power of the target), Fire Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (Can utilize Reishi to stand and run on thin air), Soul Manipulation, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Matter Creation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Body Control (Can control his body as a puppet via Ransotengai), Resistance to Power Nullification | All previous abilities, Premonition/Precognition via Almighty (Can view every possible future at once from on high clearly. Can also choose whether to use it or not), some form of unclear Reactive Evolution, Power Mimicry, Power Restoration, and/or Power Absorption connected to his premonition, Shadow Manipulation (For offensive and defensive purposes), Resistance to Precognition (After absorbing Mimihagi, he should be given resistance to precognition, which Yhwach notes that Mimihagi is able to escape his eyes), Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi (Yhwach should be able to use all of its abilities after stealing it), Power Nullification, Teleportation (Using his 'The Almighty'), Fate Manipulation (Can rewrite the future with The Almighty), Immortality (Type 7, Can undo his own death by rewriting the future to one where he did not die), Probability Manipulation (With 'The Balance'), Possession (Via 'The Compulsory'), Poison Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Via 'The Deathdealing'), Explosion Manipulation (Via 'The Explosion), Fear Manipulation (Via 'The Fear'), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Via 'The Heat'), Limited Iron Manipulation (Via 'The Iron'), Imprisonment (Via 'The Jail'), Empathic Manipulation (Via 'The Love'), Reactive Power Level and Size Manipulation (Via 'The Miracle'), Empowerment (Via 'The Overkill'), Enhanced Strength (Via 'The Power'), Mind Manipulation (Via 'The Question'), Sound Manipulation (Via 'The Roar'), Cheering Empowerment (Via 'The Superstar'), Lightning Manipulation (Via 'The Thunderbolt'), Status Effect Inducement (Via 'The Underbelly'), Reality Warping (Via 'The Visionary'), Spatial Manipulation (Via 'The Wind'), Durability Negation (Via 'The X-Axis'), Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (Via 'The Yourself'), Necromancy (Via 'The Zombie') Attack Potency: '''At least Planet Level', likely '''far higher '(Casually lifted the Vandenreich) | At least Universe Level '(Far superior to Gremmy Thoumeaux, who created a pocket dimension out of nothing, which contained stars and Galaxies in it) | '''Low Multiverse Level '(Was going to destroy the three worlds [The Human World, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, and fuse them into one, with each one of these worlds being infinite in size. He also stated that he was going to fuse both the concepts of life and death together]) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(67% the speed of light [Mach 598720]) | At least 'Relativistic+ '| At least '''Relativistic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: '''At least Class K (Can evenly match and overwhelm Ichigo) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Planet Class, likely far higher '| At least '''Universal Class '| '''Low Multiversal Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher, higher '''with Blut Vene | At least '''Universe Level, higher '''with Blut Vene | '''Low Multiverse Level, higher '''with Blut Vene '''Stamina: Extremely high (He fought against Yamamoto in the past and the fight most probably took a lot of time), higher after absorbing the Soul King Range: Extended melee range normally. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles | Low Multiversal after absorbing the Soul King (His influence can affect all three realms in the series) Standard Equipment: Quincy Cross and a Medallion with which he can steal a released Bankai, and use the Bankai, Zanka no Tachi Intelligence: Yhwach has over two millennia experience as a warrior, along with being the Emperor of the Wandenreich, and a true genius in strategies. Can understand anything he sees from any given perspective with 'The Almighty'. Weaknesses: His premonition works on neither the Soul King nor Mimihagi. Yhwach's Almighty cannot dispel Illusions if they are placed on him before The Almighty was activated. Yhwach is also an arrogant individual. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soul Distribution Power (魂を分け与える力, Tamashī o wakeataeru Chikara): Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back. * Flawless Healing: In Yhwach's distribution of his soul, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach. In turn, Yhwach slowly gained the usage of his dormant motor skills and senses. * Power Bestowal (via Letter Empowerment): While all Quincy have the power to collect Reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach is the sole Quincy who can do the opposite: he has the power to share his spirit with others. However, he eventually discovered a much more powerful way to distribute his soul: by engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul, he could share out his soul more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his blood within a ritual. * Soul Absorption: Yhwach can forcibly retake the soul fragments of his soul that he has shared out. The only time that Yhwach can return to being the Father of the Quincy and gather his strength is in his sleep. None can be permitted to disturb him while he rests. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more. ** Enhanced Condition and Longevity: Every time he regains a piece of his soul, Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer. ** Nocturnal Power Swapping: Yhwach and Haschwalth are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the Father of the Quincy, Haschwalth take up the mask of the ruler in his stead, as they are connected. Once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will be swapped with Haschwalth's. Auswählen (聖別 (アウスヴェーレン), Ausuvēren; German for "Select", Japanese for "Holy Selection"; "Consecration" in the Viz release): After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is ultimately fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak. Upon Yhwach's activation of this ability, his targets are engulfed in massive columns of light. Even being near the columns of light is enough to strip a Quincy of their power. It absorbs energy from those Quincy judged to be unnecessary and sends it to those who need it in a redistribution of power. Those taken from will perish, while those on the receiving end are revitalized with greater strength than they possessed before. It transfers not physical accumulations of Reishi, but pure energy. As such, even Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life, which blocks all spiritual matter, cannot prevent its use. However, if Yhwach's blood makes contact with the Still Silver formed within the hearts of those he targets with Auswählen, he will briefly lose all his powers. * Self-Power Restoration: Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. When Ichibē Hyōsube's Name Curse crushed Yhwach's voice and prevented him from speaking, Yhwach granted himself the power of voice once more by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi into the openings. When Ichibē's sealed Zanpakutō caused Yhwach's physical and spiritual power to be halved due to Ichibē cutting his name in half, Yhwach restored them by summoning and absorbing several ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters. ** Sankt Altar (簒奪聖壇 (ザンクト・アルタール), Zankuto Arutāru; German for "Saint Altar", Japanese for "Usurpation Altar"): Yhwach summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach. ** Reiatsu Infusion: Yhwach can transfer his Reiatsu to others through contact with a object he has infused his Reiatsu into. If a Quincy receives some of his Reiatsu, their Quincy blood forces them to attack the Soul King if he is nearby because the king "cannot be forgiven"; this is visually represented by Blut Vene veins spreading across the part of the user's body where they received Yhwach's Reiatsu. The Almighty (全知全能 (ジ・オールマイティ), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"): When Yhwach activates The Almighty, his irises and pupils split in two. After Yhwach was sealed away, it took 900 years for his heart to begin beating once more, 90 years for him to regain awareness, and 9 years for him to regain his power. If he were to open his eyes before those final 9 years had fully elapsed, he may have been unable to fully control his power and accidentally stolen all of the power from his loyal Sternritter. With this power's activation, Yhwach achieves his full strength. Yhwach gains an additional pupil in each eye after nullifying Ichibē's Futen Taisatsuryō. * Omni-Precognition: Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze. Rather than seeing a linear future, Yhwach observes all possible futures at once like countless grains of sand in the wind, and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge he has gained to anticipate and counter his opponents. However, Yhwach is unable to predict the actions of Mimihagi, the right hand of the Soul King. * Future Modification: Yhwach states that the true power of The Almighty is the ability to transform the future. He utilizes this power by setting up traps where he knows his opponents will be and attacking them before they can even begin their own attacks. He also uses this power to break Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu and his hollow horn. He can also maneuver around any defense and countermeasure they use to protect themselves in order to facilitate his attacks. Also, by using this power, Yhwach states that all Bankai have already been destroyed in the future. He has also shown to be able to revive himself after death by rewriting the future to where he did not die. ** Power Intuition: Any power of which he "knows" will become his ally. *** Reactionary Power Immunity: That power will not only be unable to defeat him, but become unable to harm him in any way. * Concussive Force: Yhwach can fire blasts of force powerful enough to send combatants as powerful as Yoruichi Shihōin and Ichigo Kurosaki flying from his hands. * Consumption: Yhwach can consume other beings via physical contact, including higher beings and in doing so, absorbs their powers and energy, and can contain their great essence within his body, making their power his own. The process can vary in length, being instant with those lower in power than him and taking longer for more powerful beings. Black Energy Manipulation: After absorbing the Soul King and Mimihagi, Yhwach is now surrounded by very thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both for offense and defense. * Portal Creation: He can use this black energy to create a portal to travel from the Soul King's realm down into Soul Society. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease, and reconstructed it into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level of Silbern. Hirenkyaku Master: After destroying the 1st Division HQ, Yhwach moved a great distance and appeared behind Yamamoto without being noticed. He overwhelmed Ichigo while the latter was using his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): With his Blut Vene active, Yhwach can withstand a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō without sustaining any injury. ** Blut Vene Anhaben (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): Yhwach extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume. ** Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. ** Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Psychokinesis: Yhwach is capable of casually breaking apart and raising the Wandenreich all the way to the Soul King's realm. Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger (聖唱: 聖域礼賛 (キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー), Kiruhienrīto: Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Church Hymn: Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): This technique is the single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. By generating a number of roman numeral-inscribed constructs from the fingers of an outstretched hand, several towering columns of Reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around the practitioner. Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the "light of God". Ray of Darkness: Yhwach can shoot from his finger a cluster of dark energy, which can travel a huge distance in less than a minute, and is able to plunge into the darkness, something as big as the Seireitei. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Blue Flames: By highly condensing his reishi and reiryoku, Yhwach can create blue flames. These flames are powerful enough to burn the sands and rocks of Hueco Mundo, which are otherwise non burnable. He first uses his unique variation during his part of the invasion of Soul Society to incinerate the First Division barracks. Certain members of the Wandenreich also possess the ability to produce this blue flames. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. Sankt Bogen (大聖弓 (ザンクト・ボーグン), Zankuto Bōgun; German for "Saint Bow", Japanese for "Great Holy Bow"): Yhwach manifests an enormous bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large Heilig Pfeil, which carry enough force to propel him back up to the Soul King Palace with a single shot. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. He can also generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. * Reishi Broadsword: With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Yhwach manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Yhwach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as Yamamoto. Yhwach can dual-wield the reishi sword. Key: Sealed/Casual '| '''True Power '| '''With Mimihagi and Soul King Absorbed Respect Threads https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/6p87bq/respect_yhwach_bleach/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Bleach Category:Manga Category:Quincies Category:Spirits Category:Messiahs Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2